Scar on the Face
by Ms. Artemis Silver
Summary: Trunks, Goten, and Jen the MaSaiyan AKA demon saiyan Trio deside to go in Vegeta's room and Vegeta finds them. Rated T for what Vegeta does to the trio.


Disclamer:I don't own DBZ what so ever. If I did, Vegeta would be more of a pwnful charater. But I do Jen.

**Scar on the Face**

I was training with Goten and Trunks due to the fact that Goku and Vegeta just HAD to spar aganst each other. We desided to take a break. I was good friends with Trunks and Goten. I'm a half Saiyan half human. I was in the DBZ world causeI was able to go to my world and the DBZ world. The name is Jen.

"That was good you two." I said.

"Hey that's my line." Trunks grinned.

"Wonder what prank we are going to pull on Vegeta today?" Goten asked. It's true the 3 of us loved pulling pranks on Goku and Vegeta.

"Lets just hope we don't do what we did a week ago." I said, "Remember what happened the last time."

"Yep." Both of them shuttered in fear. We thought back to what happened a week ago.

**Flashback**

The three of us were just hanging out at our normal spot when we see Vegeta fly away from the Corp. We snickered knowing we can pull something on Vegeta.

We entered Vegeta's room. We looked around inpecting the room. Trunks was checking the bed. Goten was helping him. I opened the closet.

"Guys!" I whispered. Those two walked quitly to me and the closet. What we saw was the fighting outfits Vegeta wore. Spandex and all.

"Think we should try them on?" I giggled.

"I think you should just try them on Jen," Goten says.

"Why me?" I asked

"Your the closest to Dad's size Jen," Trunks said. It's true I was only 2 inches shorter than Vegeta. So I grabs some spandex, a pair of gloves, a pair of boots, and some armor and go change into them. When I walked back into the room Trunks and Goten were surprized.

"What?" I asked. Those 2 started laughing.

"You look SO much like Vegeta!" Goten laughed.

"It's TRUE!" Trunks laughed as well.

"Oh you like that eh?" I smirked. I started my own Vegeta impressions with my own Vegeta voice. "**I** am the Prince of All Saiyans! **I** will defeat Kakarot!" Goten and Trunks started laughing like crazy as I contuned. "Now BOW DOWN to the Prince!" Both of them starting bowing and said "All Hail Vegeta!" three times while laughing. Suddenly something had touched my shoulder. "Uh guys." I stammered. Goten and Trunks stopped laughing and had a freaked look on thier faces. "Is Vegeta behind me?" I asked. Trunks just nodded his head. Goten has his jaw opened very wide. "Thank you that's all I need to know." I replied. I got jerked around to see for myself that Vegeta was behind me. Boy did he look pissed! "Ha ha...Hi Vegeta." I smiled.

"What are you doing WEARING MY STUFF!" He yelled. I just stood there unable to answer. He grabbed my by my throat.

"I...am...sorry...Vegeta..." I tried to get out. Vegeta tightened the grip. I punched and kicked him trying to get free. "He..lp." I begged Goten and Trunks. Those 2 did the only thing they could think of. Kick Vegeta in the face. He let me go. I fell to the ground rubbing my throat. IT HURT! I was grabbed by my friends and they flew me out of here. "Thanks guys." I managed to get out.

"No problem we weren't going to let you get killed by Vegeta." Goten replied.

"Yeah...Father doesn't hold back on girls." Trunks said.

"I noticed." I replied. I saw a bit of bright light. It was Vegeta. "Guys pick up the speed HE'S COMING AFTER US!" I yelled. Those 2 went Super Saiyan and picked up the speed. Vegeta seeing this happen went Super Saiyan. "Guys dive down into the trees and drop me somewhere."

"Ok Jen." Trunks said. Both of them dove under the trees after about 3 minutes of being under the trees Goten let go of me and fled. Trunks still held on to me.

"Why haven't you let me drop Trunks?" I asked.

"I hate to see you have to fend for yourself against Father." Trunks said. I blushed a bit. I never knew Trunks was that kind to a girl.

"Well quit draging me around and actually carry me in your arms or I'll be slowing you down." I said. Trunks lifted me up and carried me in his arms. It was quite lovely, but Vegeta flew right in front of us. "VEGETA!" I screamed.

Vegeta punched Trunks hard enough to let go of me. I was caught by Vegeta. He flew away with me in his arms. After we were well in the air, he grabbed me by my hair and started punching me in the stomach. It was hurting badly. "Vegeta" punch "Please" punch "Stop" punch "I'm" punch "Sorry." Vegeta let go of my hair but he grabbed my wrist. He had knife in the hand he didn't have me in. I was wondering where the hell he was doing with that. He started to cut me with the knife. I winced since Vegeta had put power in these cuts. I was cut up badly when Vegeta let go of me. I fell on the ground in pain and bleeding. "Trunks!" I yelled, "Goten!" I heard someone in pain when I was able to see who it was it was Trunks. That punch must have gotten him good. "Trunks." I said,"Your dad has gone crazy."

"Yeah you have alot of cuts on your face." Trunks replied.

"Well get me to your mom." I said. Trunks lifted me up and flew me to the Capsule Corp. "Trunks I never knew Vegeta was like that."

"Its ok Jen cause I've gotten some bad things from Father before."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Cause this one time when I was 8 and..."

"Don't go there."

"Ok I won't."

"Look we are here." Trunks landed with me at the Corp. He was looking for Bulma. "Bulma!" I yelled, "Help!" Bulma came to me and saw the mess I was.

"What happened to you." She asked.

"Vegeta." I said. That was all that was needed to be said. Bulma walked me to the Med Room to get myself. I had alot of cuts on my face. One of them ended up being a scar on my left cheek.

**End of flashback**

"You know..." I said, "lets prank Goku."

"Good idea." Goten says

"Lets just hope ChiChi's not around." Trunks says. That story will be for another time.

**The End**

Review please. There will be more oneof this trio later.


End file.
